Soulmates
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: AU one shot acerca de dos almas gemelas que se conocen de la manera más bizarra posible. Una extraña condición que los unió hasta el punto de no poder vivir el uno sin el otro. Kate & Rick son almas gemelas, destinados a estar juntos no importa qué. Y ni el tiempo y espacio son impedimento para ello. Puro romance.
**Les traigo este no tan pequeño one-shot muy AU que se me ocurrió hace un par de días tratando de distraerme del hecho de que no podía ver Castle porque no tenía internet.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

 _ **SOULMATES**_

Él llegó a su vida de una manera abrupta, irrumpiendo en su casa y su vida con una broma sobre el clima que pretendía ser graciosa pero que en ella solo causó un terrible susto que la hizo tomar el primer objeto corto punzante al alcance y amenazarlo.

Sin embargo, él no parecía intimidado y tras regalarle a Kate una cálida sonrisa se acercó a la mesa y señaló el triste sándwich que reposaba sobre un plato blanco junto a un vaso con agua. Kate no bajó la guardia, observando la comida con escepticismo, aferrándose más al paraguas que había tomado.

—Anda, come —fue lo siguiente que lo escuchó decir. Su voz era melódica, amable, cariñosa. Familiar. Lo mejor que había escuchado ese día tras la intensa pelea con su borracho padre, quien había decidido hundirse en el alcohol tras el asesinato de su madre hacía un par de años. Kate, a pesar de eso, seguía manteniéndose fuerte por su propio bien, lidiado con el día a día sin importar que el aire no girara a su favor.

Acababa de llegar de su mediocre trabajo en una tienda de comestibles y lo último que esperaba era la visita de aquel quien no era invitado y a quien ni conocía. Se preguntaba cómo había logrado entrar a su casa sin ser visto y sin, al parecer, forzar la puerta.

También carcomía en su mente la duda sobre la extraña amabilidad y preocupación que él mostraba. ¿Acaso era algún enfermo mental que había entrado a su casa creyendo que era suya? Parecía ser probable, y en caso de ser así, se aseguraría que fuese llevado al hospital de inmediato y quizá poner una orden de alejamiento. No tenía una razón para ello, ¿o sí? Él solo le había preparado comida, pensó recordando que, en efecto, tenía hambre.

Bajó despacio el paraguas y se acercó un paso hacia el hombre alto que permanecía de pie junto a la mesa, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa abotonada color azul que resaltaba en color de sus ojos. Y vaya ojos. Dos lagunas oscuras que la observaban con algo que Kate no pudo descifrar, pero que le agradó.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —se atrevió a preguntar, acercándose otro paso más hasta quedar a tan solo un par de metros del hombre.

—Soy Rick —dijo él caminando hacia ella con la mano dirigida para saludarla. Kate dio un salto hacia atrás, empuñando el paraguas y Rick levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición—. Hey, tranquila. No vine aquí a importunar.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —inquirió intentando que la voz no le fallara por el miedo y los nervios. Pero la respuesta fue solo un encogimiento de hombros que, aunque a ella no le bastó, la dio por válida.

* * *

Durante esa noche, Rick fue obligado a dormir en el sofá tras una larga discusión que llevó a Kate a llamar a cada hospital mental del estado, obteniendo la misma respuesta en todos: " _lo sentimos, pero no hay ningún registro con ese nombre_ ". Rick era un nombre muy común y la falta de apellido fue un impedimento para ser buscado en internet. Al fin accedió con dejarlo a dormir solo la primera noche.

Pero contrariamente a sus planes, Rick no se fue. Comenzó a seguirla a todos lados; contando chistes que Kate describía como malos, haciendo comentarios sobre cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino, solo hablando. Durante el segundo día, Beckett se dio cuenta de que era la única que podía mirarlo.

Cuando discutió con él en la parada del metro sobre el incesante discurso que él parecía recitar, se dio cuenta de las miradas de burla y extrañez a su alrededor y no dudó en salir corriendo, agitada, confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Ella podía jurar que Rick era real, que era palpable que podía tocarlo y sentirlo. ¡Pero nadie podía verlo! Él tampoco pudo explicarlo, pero supo que quería estar con ella y no dudó en hacérselo saber.

Kate aceptó la inusual compañía tras llegar a la conclusión de que la soledad podía afectarla. Su padre seguiría en el alcohol y ella no podía permitirse hundirse. Así que decidió dejar que él le diera algo de alegría a su vida. Y así fue.

* * *

Poco después tomó la decisión de ingresar a la Academia de Policías con una única meta: encarcelar a aquel quien asesinó a su madre. La discusión sobre ello con Rick también fue fuerte. Ambos sabían que el peligro sería inevitable y él no estaba contento. Al fin terminó cediendo con la condición de seguirla acompañando para cuidarla.

Durante su tiempo en la Academia, Rick le dio ánimos para hablar con Jim Beckett y poner en claro sus sentimientos con la situación con el alcohol. Él hombre pareció entenderla y ambos se abrazaron llorando, Jim pidiendo perdón al oído de su hija, y Kate agradeciendo a Rick con solo movimiento de labios.

Entró a la doceava comisaría no mucho después, al mando del capitán Roy Montgomery quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio las alas para seguir con su carrera rumbo a homicidios. La verdad estaría más cerca.

Y Rick lo estaba también. A pesar de que solo ella pudiera ser testigo de su constante presencia, algo extraño había surgido entre ambos. Seguían sin cruzar ninguna línea que dividiera la amistad de algo más pero sabían que se encontraban a punto de hacerlo. Kate se creía loca a veces. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Al investigar, dos palabras se repetían constantemente en cada página. _Alma gemela_. No había nada oficial sobre ello, pero los testimonios de otras personas señalaban algo muy similar. _"Conocí a alguien a quien solo yo puedo ver, y que representa todo lo que quiero en mi otro yo. Es mi alma gemela_ ". Muchos decía haber dejado de ver a ese ser y encontrárselo tiempo después en algún otro lugar, cayendo en un amor a primera vista. _Tonterías_ , pensó Kate. Sin embargo era la única explicación que le pareció menos rebuscada. Al final optó por aceptarla.

* * *

Convertirse en detective fue todo un reto que afrontó con valentía y pronto se vio rodeada de verdaderos compañeros con quienes pareció embonar perfectamente. Ryan y Esposito se convirtieron en sus amigos al igual que la médico forense Lanie Parish. Compartían lugar y horario de trabajo así como horas fuera de la comisaría para tomar unas cervezas en algún bar agradable. Fue ahí cuando Rick comenzó a sentirse desplazado.

Mirar a Kate reír con sus amigos y no prestarle atención lo hacía sentir celoso. Era consciente de que no podía ser incluido en las conversaciones porque nadie podía verlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado de que ella no lo necesitara más como compañía. Supo entonces que estaba enamorado de Katherine Beckett. Quería creer que no lo estaba por el simple hecho de que Kate jamás estaría con él. ¿Quién quiere estar con alguien quien básicamente no existe? Ella se merecía algo mejor. A alguien real.

Calló sus sentimientos al disfrazarlos con amistad y compañerismo, intentando no ser evidente y portarse frío en ocasiones.

—Hey, Rick. ¿No leerás para mí hoy? —preguntó Kate desde la cama al verlo extender la manta sobre el sofá y acomodar la almohada. Él la miró con sorpresa y entró a la habitación, parándose frente a ella en la entrada.

— ¿Quieres que siga leyendo? —leerle se había convertido en una rutina tras un ataque de pánico que ella había tenido durante sus primeros días en la policía. Su voz la tranquilizó y desde entonces ella le pedía que le contara una historia, cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Pronto él se vio inventándole la historia de una detective llamada Nikki que era seguida por un escritor llamado Rook para documentarse en una nueva novela. El romance fue el plato fuerte de la historia y Kate se vio enfrascada en ella cada noche, escuchándolo con atención hasta quedarse dormida.

—Has leído para mí durante casi dos años, Rick. Claro que quiero que sigas con esa historia. No querrás dejarme con la duda sobre qué sucedió después con Nikki y Rook, ¿huh? —él negó sonriendo y sentándose al borde de la cama para proseguir con la lectura de la historia que llevaba en la memoria y con la que no se le dificultaba seguir el hilo.

— ¿Por qué has estado distante últimamente, Rick? —preguntó ella al dar finalizado un capítulo más. Se incorporó para estar a la altura de él y le tomó la mano con cariño. Rick miró hacia la pared, intentando reprimir las ganas de decirle que la quería y besarla. Qué difícil le resultaba a veces.

—No lo sé. Yo… creo que ahora ya hay en tu vida suficientes personas reales como para… necesitarme —confesó él bajando la mirada hasta posarla sobre sus manos reunidas, entrelazadas, brindándose apoyo. Kate dio un ligero apretón sonriéndole con empatía. _Oh, Rick_. Era tan tierno en ocasiones que hacía su corazón acelerarse. En ese momento podía sentirlo acelerado en su pecho, martilleando con fuerza ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Rick —dijo para obligarlo a mirarla, haciendo la pausa para esperar a que sus ojos se encontraran. Se sonrojó ante la intensidad—. Siempre voy a necesitarte —y sin pensarlo más se hundió en sus brazos para besarlo, aferrándose a él con fuerza, descubriendo esa nueva sensación que le brindó una felicidad inmensa.

Hicieron el amor esa noche.

* * *

Empezó como un día normal aquel donde Beckett por fin pudo descubrir quién había asesinado a su madre. Fue un mero accidente causado por Rick y sus intentos por llamar la atención de Kate. Ella cargaba una caja con los objetos del último caso cerrado y al maniobrar para esquivar a Rick, la caja se estrelló con sus elefantes. Aquella figura que reposaba sobre su escritorio y que contenía una cinta reveladora que cerró el caso casi al instante.

El senador William Bracken fue arrestado ese mismo día al mando de Katherine Beckett y con el respaldo de un expediente que Montgomery llevaba consigo. Rick acompañó a Beckett en todo el proceso, tranquilizándola, felicitándola, amándola.

Esa noche ambos confesaron su amor por el otro tras un intenso y largo round bajo las sábanas de la habitación de ella.

* * *

Despertó sola a la mañana siguiente.

Lo único que quedaba era el extraño sentimiento de vacío que podía sentirse en el apartamento. Todo estaba en silencio. Kate rodó sobre su espalda para quedar frente al espacio que Rick ocupaba la noche anterior después de un 3er round. Ahora lo ocupaba un libro de pastas negras y letras doradas en su lomo mostrando las palabras "Flowers For Your Grave" y "Richard Castle". _Rick_.

La manera de narrar le pareció conocida, muy familiar, y pronto se vio investigando el autor del libro. Richard Castle. La verdad no se sorprendió al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Rick en la pantalla de su computadora. Sintió la calidez extenderse en su pecho y una euforia ganó lugar. Él era alguien palpable, alguien a quien el mundo podía mirar. Él era real.

El miedo la embargó poco antes de decidirse en ir a una firma de libros. De alguna manera sabía que él no la reconocería. Que él no la amaría. Todos los recuerdos de los últimos años no le pertenecerían.

Estaba nerviosa y sin embargo encontró valor para hacer la fila en aquella tranquila librería ese día de primavera. Avanzando paso a paso con el libro aferrado a su pecho. Flowers for your grave se había convertido en un tesoro preciado, un bálsamo durante las noches para poder dormir, su conexión con Rick.

Su corazón dio un salto al estar frente a él, al verlo por primera vez desde hacía meses cuando tuvo lugar aquella noche espectacular en donde se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado. Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla en donde él firmaba sin levantar la vista y dijo en un leve susurro nervioso:

—Puedes dedicárselo a Kate —Rick guio su mirada hasta la dueña de aquel conocido timbre de voz.

Ahí estaba ella. La hermosa y valiente mujer con la cual había estado soñando los últimos años y con quien sentía una extraña conexión. ¡Era real! No tenía ningún indicio de ella ni de su vida, solo una imagen y un nombre y una historia creada por su mente durante las noches. No se lo podía creer. Estaba eufórico, emocionado.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras escribía con excelente caligrafía el corto y sencillo mensaje para ella: _"Para Kate: quien iluminó mi día con su extraordinaria sonrisa_ ". Dudó en terminar ahí el momento que había esperado durante mucho tiempo, cuando deseaba creer que _su_ Kate era real, jugando con el bolígrafo antes de decidirse a devolverle el libro sin mucha prisa.

— ¿Y a Kate le gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?

Kate aceptó gustosa sabiendo que un nuevo capítulo estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado como a mí n.n**

 **Y la pregunta del millón, ¿qué piensan del final de Castle? A mí me encantó, lo amé. Ambos finales me parecieron increíbles (la parte de ambos muriendo tomados de la mano y el de 7 años después) Debo decir que para mí fue perfecto!**

 **¿Reviews?**

 ***Grace***


End file.
